


Painful Side of a Legacy

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim and Dick take care of unpleasant business.





	Painful Side of a Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "20 Years Later."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 17th-Sep-2009.

It never got easier. First names and costumes changed, but this ritual hurt each time.

Jason, Steph. Brian. Dan. Eric. Jasmine.

Jacob, Emily, Tristan, McKenna.

Patrick, Jordan.

And now Ashleigh.

Tim glanced over at Dick, who didn’t look back. Dick finished attaching the nameplate, then helped Tim with the glass. The final step was making sure the lights shone properly on the display case.

Stepping back, Tim assessed the rows of cases.

They were going to need more room in that section of the Cave.

Realizing Dick was staring off into space, Tim said softly, “It doesn’t get easier.”

Dick turned his head sharply. “It shouldn’t.”

“I know.”

They had another unofficial moment of silence for the most recently fallen Robin. Once Damian grew up, rebelled, and moved on, they’d all had to find, or accept, and train another Robin. Because Batman needed a Robin, as the saying went.

Some Robins had worked out very well, and listened and learned and survived and grew up and moved on either to civilian life or into the Justice League or other vigilante groups.

But these thirteen display cases served to remind the Batclan that not everyone made it through. Brian didn’t listen to Tim when he said to wait for backup. Dan never quite got the hang of the grappling lines. Eric fought for a place as Robin because he wanted revenge against the Joker, and he only lasted a month before he met the same Jokerized death as his father. He was the reason Dick, Tim, and Damian started psychological screening of any kid who had potential to be the new partner.

So many young teens, so many horrible, untimely deaths. Sometimes Tim wondered how he’d managed to survive as long as he had and in mostly one piece, albeit arthritic and missing a finger on his left hand.

He and Dick had discussed it over and over: should there still be a Robin without Bruce? Did the new Batman need a Robin? It always came down to a matter of teamwork and backup and the number of new criminals versus the number of vigilantes and heroes taking them on.

It was also difficult to turn away a kid who came to them, the way Tim did so long ago. A kid looking to help out the struggling Batman. The angry orphans were even worse—How could they turn away someone who watched his or her parents die at the hands of a crazed killer and wanted justice?

There was no way to turn them down. At least with proper training there was a chance they’d make it out alive through their anger and hate.

Tim sighed as he looked at the memorials again. There was no answer. Even if Batman didn’t need a Robin, Robins kept appearing. When they didn’t appear, Tim knew he, Dick, and Damian kept half an eye out for someone who might fit as the next young partner.

“Dick…”

“Don’t.” Dick turned to him, face haggard and eyes bright with unshed tears. “I know what you’re going to say. We both know there’s no answer.” He gestured with his hand towards the rows of cases. “We can’t keep doing this. But it’s not as if we force anyone. Most of them come to us by choice or circumstance. We give them the skills and training they need. Sometimes what happens is our fault, other times it’s theirs. We do the best we can.”

Tim shook his head. “It’s obviously not good enough.”

“Bruce couldn’t save everyone, either.” The words were true, but they didn’t make Tim feel better.

“It’s just hard, even after all this time.”

“Like I said, it shouldn’t be easy.” Dick opened his arms. “Come here.”

Stepping into Dick’s embrace and wrapping his arms around him, Tim took a deep breath. They did the best they could. It was all they could do when they couldn’t do better.

So many Robins had gone on to do great things after their training from Dick, Tim, and Damian. But that didn’t make each loss of young life hurt any less.


End file.
